When a windshield or other glass or plastic material becomes cracked, a resin or other repair material can be used to repair the crack. Various repair bridges or devices with resin injectors are known for applying repair resin to the crack including devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,565,217; 5,776,506; 6,139,300 and 6,302,670.
Often the repair material needs to be cured with an ultraviolet light source. Lamps including a UV light source are known which are positioned adjacent to the windshield or other surface, close to the crack to cure the repair material positioned in the crack.
Various concerns exist with respect to curing lamps. Typically, cracks are cured on site, so the repair technician needs to be able to transport all necessary equipment to the location of the windshield or other material to be repaired. Also, the repair technician is desirous of repairing the crack in an efficient manner with good results. Many times the lamp is not as long as the crack to be repaired. Typically, the lamp is moved along the crack to cure the resin along the crack. A lamp which is too small may not cover enough area over the crack to be efficient for the technician. Conversely, a lamp which is too large is wasteful, may not follow the path of the crack, and may be difficult to transport. If the lamp is not appropriately placed over the repair material, the material may not properly cure.
There is a need for further improvements with respect to curing lamps.